A wide variety of examples have been introduced about polybenzobisoxazole-based compounds (refer to WO85/04178 pamphlet). Although this pamphlet describes benzobisoxazole and production of pyridine-benzobisoxazole copolymer, it does not disclose molded articles such as fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,108 describes a process for producing a film from a para-oriented aromatic heterocyclic polymer such as polybenzoazole. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,700 describes a polybenzobisthiazole polymer. An azole-based polymer having a hydroxyl group and a production process thereof are reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,778 and Polymer, 35, (1994) 3091. However, this report does not disclose molding, physical properties and the like of fibers and the like of composition or copolymer which comprises benzobisoxazole and an azole polymer containing a phenylene group in a nitrogen group such as a pyridine-benzobisoxazole copolymer.